


Gentle Sin

by findingsaturn



Series: Angel Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel/Human Relationships, Bottom Gerard Way, Choking, Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingsaturn/pseuds/findingsaturn
Summary: Gerard has been particularly stressed lately. Frank knows just how to take care of him.orGerard has a rather unconventional relationship with his guardian angel.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Angel Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621177
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Gentle Sin

Well, for starters, let’s put it this way. If anyone was going to end up befriending an otherworldly being purely by accident, of course it was going to be Gerard.

He had known Frank for several months now. They had an odd, nameless relationship and they rarely saw one another, but they got along surprisingly well. The catch (one of many) was that they were never supposed to interact in the first place. Even though according to Frank, that rule was outdated and absurd and no one abided by it anyway.

The first time they had run into one another was unusual in and of itself. Gerard had just gotten home from work and had walked in on Frank sitting in the living room of his apartment, reading a book with his feet up on the coffee table like he owned the place. Naturally, Gerard had been quite alarmed. Under normal circumstances he would’ve dashed back out the door, but this situation was different. Mostly because the stranger in his home was iridescent, glowing as the light in the room bounced off the surface of his skin, with a pair of feathered wings folded behind his back.

“What the fuck,” Gerard had deadpanned as his brain struggled to process what he was seeing. It had been glaringly obvious from the start that Frank wasn’t human. There was just something _different_ about him, wings and radiant glow aside. But Gerard, being the rational person he was, couldn’t just automatically accept that there was an angel in his living room.

Frank’s eyes had gone impossibly wide when he’d noticed Gerard’s presence. He was well aware he’d royally fucked up. But instead of panicking, he tried to play it cool like everything was fine and normal. In retrospect, he hadn’t done the greatest job at that.

“Oh,” he said flatly. “I didn’t think you’d be back for a while.”

“Who the hell are you?” Gerard demanded. “Why are you in my apartment?”

“Hey, you can relax. It’s just me. Not like I haven’t been here before or anything.”

Gerard spluttered. Frank’s word choice was…questionable, to say the least. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Frank had crossed his arms, still with his boots up on the coffee table, which was severely grating on Gerard’s nerves. “Probably. I gotta check up on you, make sure you stay outta trouble.”

“Check up on me?”

“Not ‘cause I’m a creep or anything, just ‘cause it’s my job.” Frank pointed behind him, gesturing toward his wings. “If you hadn’t, you know, figured that out already…”

Gerard stood still, very unsure of what to do. He’d always believed in angels in a metaphorical sense. He’d heard other people describe them as terrifying or awe-inspiring creatures who served as the protectors of humankind. Gerard decided that this one was neither terrifying nor awe-inspiring, he was just a smartass with some feathers.

“You’re an angel,” Gerard said, somewhere between a statement and a question.

Frank smiled crookedly before he could stop himself. “Aww. I’m flattered, truly.”

Gerard narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, here’s the thing. Either you stop fucking around and explain why you’re here or you get out and leave me alone.”

Frank put his hands up in surrender. He seemed to realize he was handling the situation badly. “Sorry, sorry! Sometimes I just…get bored and…decide to hang out?”

“Shouldn’t you be, like-” Gerard gestured vaguely with his hands, “watching over me or something? Since that’s part of your job? And hanging out in my apartment _isn’t_ part of your job?”

“I’m not just _your_ guardian angel. I have to look after a lot of different people, it’s a whole thing,” Frank explained with a huff. “Anyways. I just needed a break. A quick one.”

“You’re really not helping your case. I think you should get back to work.”

Frank sighed dejectedly and actually seemed to listen, like he realized how ridiculous this situation was and that he needed to get out of it. He pushed himself up from his chair and stretched his shoulders back. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? I really didn’t know you were gonna be back so early.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. He had a million things he wanted to ask, like why Frank thought it was okay to hang around in other people’s homes, or if that was just something angels did. That would seem…not very angel-like. Not that Frank had been anything like the “traditional angel” so far. For God’s sake, he was wearing fucking _skinny jeans_. But before Gerard could ask any questions, Frank was suddenly in hurry to leave.

“Also, I’m really sorry I scared you,” he said, sounding genuine, as he made his way over to the door. He swung it open, leaned against it, and looked Gerard in the eye with a piercing stare. “I’m Frank, by the way. I’ll see you around sometime.”

And then, before Gerard had the chance to respond, Frank waved goodbye and walked through the threshold. He vanished in midair as he went down the hallway, leaving Gerard all alone and utterly in shock.

“What the fuck just happened?” he whispered to himself, staring at the spot where Frank had dissolved into nothingness. He’d just had a conversation with a supposed angel. His guardian angel, to be exact. And on top of that, Frank was kind of the opposite of everything one would expect an angel to be. Gerard felt a headache coming on as he questioned if their short, bizarre interaction had actually happened or if he was just going insane.

For a little while afterwards, he thought he could’ve somehow dreamed the whole thing. But then he ran into Frank twice while he was out getting groceries (his wings and the luster of his skin had been hidden away), and then a third time at a bar his friend had invited him to. Gerard had thought that whole situation was a bit ironic, but he didn’t question it. The fourth time it happened, while he was walking down the hallway to his apartment, he made the kneejerk decision to invite Frank inside and ask him what was going on.

That had been the beginning of their strange and disjointed relationship. Frank explained angels came down to earth often, visible to all the people around them, but they concealed themselves using a supernatural force that allowed them to go almost completely unnoticed. They were present but didn’t draw much attention, and if someone did happen to see them, that person would forget about it shortly afterwards. Because Gerard had interacted with Frank directly, he was able to see him and remember him clearly now.

Things progressed so that every time they saw one another they ended up talking for quite a while. They connected really well, and conversation came naturally. Eventually, they began spending more time hanging out at Gerard’s apartment, as if they were both completely normal human beings with a completely normal friendship.

But for whatever reason, as time had gone on, electricity had grown quickly between the two of them, so strong it was practically tangible. It didn’t take them very long to figure out they had feelings for one another, as they had both made it painfully obvious. At least things were significantly less tense once it was out in the open.

Gerard felt like he was committing some horrible atrocity by being attracted to Frank. Frank insisted it wasn’t nearly as bad as everyone would have him believe, that people really had no idea how the hierarchy of angels worked anyway, and that they were far more humanlike than most would assume. Guardians especially were more comparable to benevolent aliens than divinity; they had feelings just like everyone else.

After some pestering, Frank admitted having an intimate relationship with a human was _technically_ a bit frowned upon in the angel world, even though it was far from unheard of. But, “Isn’t it so much more fun that way?”

And, well, Gerard couldn’t help but agree with Frank on that.

So, yes, to make a long story short, they’d ended up messing around a bit. Or maybe more than a bit. And now it was really more than just “messing around.” It had become less and less awkward over time until it was just laid-back and natural and very, _very_ fun.

To top it all off, Gerard felt so much safer knowing Frank was looking out for him. He was always there when Gerard needed him the most, even if he appeared in rather unconventional ways.

Now was one of those times.

* * *

The last month had felt impossibly drawn out. There had been no time to rest or relax between long days of work, one right after the other. It was enough to wear anyone down, regardless of how much they loved their job.

Now the month was over. Things were finally beginning to settle down a bit. Gerard didn’t have to be at work until ten tomorrow, and he was off the day after that. Knowing he would be getting a break soon was a relief, to say the least, and most certainly well-deserved. He had become an irritable, sleep-deprived, caffeine-fueled mess, and he couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d eaten a healthy meal or properly brushed his hair. It was a problem, yes, but he was trying.

As soon as Gerard arrived home from work that day, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had a quick dinner and headed to bed right after, not at all caring that it was still early. He had nothing to do that evening except sleep and that sounded amazing to him. He wasn’t going to waste another minute.

He stripped off his clothes and collapsed into his bed, pulling the comforter around his body and burying himself in his mound of pillows, feeling sleep tugging at his consciousness already. He knew he probably should’ve done the dishes or taken a shower or something, but his eyelids were heavy as lead and he was so, so tired…

What felt like only seconds later, he woke up with a start. He must’ve been more tired than he thought because he couldn’t quite remember falling asleep, and a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told him several hours had passed. Gerard was a bit irritated that his sleep had been disturbed. It didn’t take him long to figure out why that was the case.

There was a familiar ache between his legs that made him huff in annoyance before anything else. His body could fuck off, for all he cared. He figured he’d had a dream that provoked it or something, one he couldn’t remember now, but even still, this whole situation was entirely unnecessary.

Gerard tried his very, very best to ignore it and go back to sleep. He’d done it before, so he could do it again now. He was still so exhausted…

And yet, a little while later, he hadn’t managed to drift off again. He sighed in a mix of irritation and disappointment, realizing that this would all be a hell of a lot easier if he just got off first and then went back to sleep.

He burrowed further under the covers and shut his eyes, drawing in a breath before running his hand down his stomach and his abdomen to apply pressure to his cock through his boxers. The touch made him sigh, hips pushing up into it involuntarily as he began pressing his hand down more firmly. He began to realize that in the midst of his busy schedule, he hadn’t had the time or the energy to do this nearly often enough. If he was awake now, with several hours to spare before he had to be up in the morning, he might as well try and enjoy it.

So, Gerard rolled onto his back, kicked away most of the bedsheets, and let his thighs fall apart ever so slightly, palming himself until the aching heat was intensifying, beginning to throb, demanding attention. He moved one hand to trace along the waistband of his boxers, teasing himself exactly how he liked it. It was easy to let his mind wander and imagine his hands belonged to someone else…maybe a particular someone he hadn’t seen in over a month, whose touch he’d sorely missed. Gerard could picture him vividly as one hand pushed the elastic band down below his hipbone. His nails raked across his abdomen, and his other hand slipped underneath the fabric. He covered his cock with his palm, whimpering in the very back of his throat when the stimulation sent tendrils of pleasure spreading across his body.

He rolled his hand tantalizingly slow, his head thrown back lazily against his pillows, while his other hand crept lower to massage his balls with gentle fingers. The combined sensations elicited a whine that cut through the quiet air. He pulled his hands away only to hurriedly shove down his boxers, deciding he wanted them _off_ completely, and now he was sprawled out across his bed, fully naked with the exception of the thin sheet covering his legs.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and ran his tongue across the palm of it, then lowered it to his cock, wrapping it in a snug grip that made him moan lowly under his breath. His legs spread further, effectively putting him on display, because something about touching himself while he was all spread out made everything a million times better, no matter if he was alone or not. He found himself wishing someone else (namely Frank) was there to touch him or finger him or leave an array of purple marks across his pale skin or whatever else they wanted.

Gerard moaned at the thought and began quickly moving his wrist as he opened his eyes just a crack. They swept across the dark room around him, hazy and on the verge of rolling back into his skull as his pressed his thumb against his frelenium. When they settled on what was definitely a figure leaning against the wall across the room, he swore he nearly fucking pissed himself.

Gerard shrieked, scrambling to pull the sheets up to his chest and push himself away from the dark silhouette.

“Whoa, hey, it’s me!” said a familiar voice. Gerard quickly realized who it belonged to.

“Frank?” he gasped. He could feel his entire upper body flushing red in a mix of self-consciousness and lingering fright. Gerard had told Frank before that he was welcome at literally any time, whenever he felt he was needed or just wanted a place to relax, but he thought Frank had gotten better about scaring him since the first incident. Apparently he’d been wrong. His adrenaline was still pumping and his heart raced in his chest and…had Frank been _watching_ him?

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that!” Frank was obviously concerned, standing upright and alert, but he hadn’t made a move to approach Gerard. “I swear I’m trying not to do that anymore.”

Gerard blinked, feeling a tiny bit of déjà vu. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I know you’ve been pretty stressed lately. I'm not always great at keeping track of what time it is for you, though, obviously.” Frank cleared his throat. “Seems I…caught you in a compromising position.”

Gerard’s face grew warmer. He couldn’t deny that the embarrassment turned him on a bit, but he wasn’t going to let it show. Not yet, anyway. “Uh-”

“Not that I’m complaining or anything. You know I love seeing you all laid out like that.”

Gerard found himself melting from those two sentences alone, the arousal he’d lost a few moments ago creeping back up inside of him. “Were you watching me?” he asked timidly.

“Maybe.” Gerard could picture Frank’s lecherous smirk as he spoke.

“Were you?” Gerard asked again.

There was a pause. And then, “You know, Gerard, I don’t think you have any idea how pretty you look when you touch yourself. And _fuck_ , you sound so desperate. Makes me want to touch every single inch of you.”

That was enough of an answer by itself. Gerard’s lips parted and he let a breathy moan escape through them. He was admittedly a bit of an exhibitionist, a detail he’d shared with Frank before. That was probably why he’d stuck around. And for Gerard, knowing Frank had been watching him was just about the hottest thing in the damn world.

“So,” Frank said slowly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “You wanna keep going for me?”

Gerard nodded eagerly with no question, the sleep he’d planned on getting suddenly forgotten.

“Go ahead, then, baby.”

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his hand to curl his fingers around his cock, giving it a firm squeeze and mewling underneath the pressure. He started out with slow movements of his wrist, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head, squirming as he became more and more sensitive there. A string of breathy noises escaped his lips as he teased himself, and no doubt Frank as well, who was beginning to fidget across the room. Gerard swore the air around him grew hotter when he spotted Frank palming himself through his jeans and heard him moaning quietly.

A few minutes passed before Frank spoke again, sounding like he was about to burst from the amount of tightly coiled tension in the room. “I really do love watching you,” he said lowly, “but I don’t think it’s fair to make you do all the work. I know you’ve been busy, haven’t had any time for yourself, and I’m supposed to help you relax. Maybe I should touch you instead, hm?”

Gerard whined as he thought about Frank’s hands on his body, giving him what he’d been craving for weeks. “Please…”

Frank chuckled and pushed himself away from the wall, making his way over to where Gerard laid. “Yeah? Want me to make you feel so good?”

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. “Yes. Want that. Want you.” His legs spread further on their own accord and his hand began moving faster.

Frank reached out to grab Gerard’s wrist, forcing him to stop and drawing a whine of protest from his throat. He placed Gerard’s hand aside, and without any warning, grabbed his shoulders and hauled his body up with supernatural strength, pinning him firmly against the headboard. Gerard gasped shrilly in response, stomach twisting with delight. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this.

Frank leaned down and breathed hotly against the side of Gerard’s neck, speaking in a gentle yet husky tone of voice. “You don’t have to worry about a thing, baby. Just let me take care of you.”

He pulled back, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Gerard’s head, and nestled his knee between the other’s thighs, drawing a whiny noise from his throat. The pressure was sweet relief, felt nothing short of delicious.

“It’s been a little while, hasn’t it?” Frank asked, moving his knee a bit, pressing down more firmly.

“What?” Gerard breathed. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bedsheets, doing everything in his power to hold himself back from moving his hips, but it was so damn tempting. Half the fun was in refusing, on occasion, to give Frank the reaction he probably expected. It always made things so much better.

Frank smiled sweetly and tilted his head, leaning closer to Gerard so that he could run his hand across his face, down his neck to his collarbones. Tantalizing heat radiated from his fingertips. “Since I touched you like this,” he said.

Gerard felt every inch of his skin warm with need. Partly because Frank was absolutely right, and partly because his face was inches from Gerard’s now. He swept his tongue across his lips as he eyed Gerard like he was something to be devoured.

Gerard didn’t respond, instead letting his mouth fall open wordlessly, but Frank didn’t seem to mind. He cooed and drew his brows together in exaggerated concern. “Poor baby. You must need it so _bad_.” His fingers travelled down Gerard’s ribcage and stopped to pinch his nipples without any kind of warning.

Gerard mewled, eyes snapping to Frank’s, all his resolve to keep still quickly crumbling. He rolled his hips in a tiny motion once, twice, three times, before he just couldn’t fucking stop himself. He was rocking shamelessly against Frank’s thigh, clawing lightly at his muscled forearms, trying and failing to keep his soft, whiny noises from leaving his open mouth.

“Aww, look at you. Such a naughty boy.” Frank pinched his nipples again, this time maintaining the biting pressure, slowly rolling his fingertips. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Gerard wasn’t going to tell him he was right. He _wasn’t_. As they both sank deeper into the heat rising between them, Gerard’s playful defiance began to make its usual appearance. He knew Frank loved it just as much as he did, if not more.

But suddenly, Frank grabbed Gerard’s hips, forcing him to stop moving completely, and pulled his leg away.

Gerard’s mouth fell open even further, eyes widening and wordlessly begging for more. The hands on his hips were large and warm and firm, exactly the touch he’d been needing, causing him to melt in spite of himself. “Wait, no-”

Frank laughed darkly. “I think you have less control over yourself than you realize. You need someone to take care of you, put you in your place. Isn’t that right?”

Gerard found himself nodding unconsciously. His resistance had been swiftly killed off for now. He just wanted more touches or kisses or _something_.

“Get up,” Frank said, and Gerard chose to obey. He got to his knees and pushed himself aside so Frank would have room to move.

Frank settled down in the spot where Gerard had just been, sitting with his legs straight out in front of him. He looked at Gerard expectantly and patted his thigh.

Something about the motion, and how nonchalant and demanding it was, made Gerard’s stomach twist. He moved as if he was under some sort of spell, straddling Frank’s thigh and beginning to rock his hips ever so gently.

Frank smiled and brought his hands to Gerard’s hips again, guiding him so his motions were more exaggerated. “Good boy,” he rasped. “So pretty.”

Gerard whimpered and began moving more frantically, wanting nothing more than to _feel_ all that he possibly could, knowing he must look incredibly whorish and knowing that Frank absolutely loved it.

“This is all it’s gonna take, hm? You’re such a desperate little thing.” Frank reached up and grabbed the back of Gerard hair, yanking his head backwards so the column of his throat stood out from his neck, looking nothing short of sinful. Gerard moaned in response to the pain in his scalp. “Just needed me. I know you’ve waited for so long.”

Gerard attempted to nod, but Frank’s grip was too strong. “Please…I’m really close.”

Frank chuckled and yanked Gerard’s hair again. “Already?”

Pleasant heat rushed through Gerard’s body in response to the embarrassment. He whimpered, sounding on the verge of tears. “Y-yes.”

“Oh, baby,” Frank sighed. “First I catch you touching yourself, being so, _so_ naughty, then you start humping my thigh like a little whore, and now you already wanna cum? What am I going to do with you?”

Gerard’s lip trembled. “I-”

“Shh, shh.” The hand in Gerard’s hair let go and traveled to his throat, wrapping snugly around it. “You're not gonna finish yet.”

Gerard let out a choked noise as the grip tightened. Frank knew this was his favorite thing in the world and it was doing nothing but pushing him closer to the edge. He scratched at Frank’s chest, eyes heavily lidded. “B-but, Frankie, I’m-”

“I don’t think so.” Frank smirked, firming his grip even more. “I don’t want you to cum like this. I have something better in mind.”

“Something better” already sounded amazing, but Gerard couldn’t bring himself to stop as his head fell forward, body buzzing and spinning deliciously, eyes rolling back into his head. Frank’s grip was loose enough that he could take a small breath if he really wanted to, but he refused. The pleasure and the asphyxiation combined to bring him bliss that left him practically drooling.

“Hey.” With his free hand, Frank snapped his fingers in front of Gerard’s face, immediately getting his attention. He spoke in a stern, slightly raised voice. “What did I say?”

Gerard’s gut wrenched. His hips slowed to a stop and his eyes began to cross as the lack of oxygen made him woozy, but Frank let go of his throat, allowing him to take in gasps of air. Gerard panted and reluctantly moved off of his thigh to sit between them instead.

“Good boy.” Frank tilted his head to the side as he examined Gerard’s face. He slowly brought both his hands up to wrap around his neck again, staring at them with what appeared to be curiosity. “You know what you’d look really, really pretty in?”

Gerard shook his head.

“A collar.” Frank flexed his inked fingers, adjusting his grip. “I think it’d really suit you. My baby.”

Gerard decided to challenge him again. He narrowed his eyes playfully. “Just because you look out for me doesn’t mean you own me.”

Frank made smoldering eye contact with him, roiling with something dark and alluring. “Is that so?”

Gerard stuck his nose a little higher in the air. “Yes.”

“Are you _really_ sure about that? Last I checked, it’s not your place to decide whether you belong to me or not.”

Gerard smirked. “I don’t belong to you. I never have, I never will.”

Frank growled and shoved Gerard flat on his back, straddling his waist and squeezing the sides of his neck. He took care to avoid crushing his windpipe, but still created enough pressure to force him to gasp for air. “Wrong answer,” he hissed.

Gerard’s mouth opened in a silent moan and he raked his nails across Frank’s hands. In all honesty, he was having the time of his fucking life; he had missed this so damn much. The inside of his head felt all warm and tingly, something like soda fizz, and his cock throbbed between his legs. The choking went on for quite a while, longer than usual, but Gerard knew his own limits well enough to fully enjoy it. He could always tap Frank’s wrist if it became too much, but right now it was far from that.

A few seconds later, Frank leaned down and pressed a crushing kiss to Gerard’s lips, fingers still wrapped firmly around his neck. Gerard gladly reciprocated, digging his nails in harder every time Frank snagged his lip between his teeth.

Frank pulled away and let go of Gerard a few moments later, leaving him to gulp for air, sitting back and rubbing at the red scratch marks on his knuckles. Gerard knew he quite liked seeing them littered across his skin. “Want to try again now?”

Gerard swallowed and looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn’t answer.

Frank pressed his hand to Gerard’s chest, helping him along. “Mine.”

Gerard nodded and placed his hand over Frank’s in surrender. “Yours.”

Of course, it was all a game of sorts, but Frank smiled then as if he was genuinely touched. “That’s right, love.”

Gerard flushed, wearing a smile of his own.

“And that means it’s important that I look after you,” Frank said. He moved off of Gerard and leaned down to wrap his arms around his waist, hoisting him up and letting him rest against his body. “So, surprise, I think we should get you clean. You need to shower.”

“Now?” Gerard whined. “It’s, like, two in the morning.” He was also very upset about the fact that he _still_ hadn’t gotten off, but he had a feeling Frank planned on a little more than just bathing him. Especially since he’d brought it up out of nowhere, practically giving Gerard (and his dick) fucking whiplash, as if to throw him off before surprising him.

“I know, but you’ll feel so much better once you’re done.” Frank kissed the top of his head. “You need to listen to me, yeah? I know what’s best.”

Gerard shivered and nodded quickly. In these types of situations, he loved the feeling of having his ownership over himself taken away in the moment, like he needed to relinquish control and depend entirely on someone else to take care of him. If Frank kept talking to him like that, he was going to melt completely into a subservient puddle before long.

“Good boy. C’mon, let’s go.”

Frank climbed out of bed and Gerard followed his lead, allowing him to place his hand on the small of his back and gently guide him to the bathroom.

“Go ahead and get the shower started. I’ll go get you some fresh clothes.” Frank pressed a kiss to Gerard’s forehead before walking off.

Gerard remembered then that Frank actually _had_ come to take care of him in the first place. He probably would’ve made him shower anyway; he’d just gotten a bit distracted first. Not that Gerard thought Frank pleasuring him didn’t count as taking care of him, because it most certainly did, in a different way. But he swore if Frank didn’t let him cum soon or ignored everything that had happened earlier just to drive him insane, he was going to file a complaint to angel headquarters or whatever the hell.

Frank returned a little while later and placed the clean clothes he’d brought on the counter. Gerard felt a bit self-conscious now that he was naked in a well-lit room, so he hurried to step into the shower, trying to focus instead on the warmth of the water and how nice it felt after the weeks of stress he’d been through. Fortunately, Frank remembered to grab two towels and a washcloth before he undressed and followed after him.

Gerard began washing his hair and Frank wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, drawing his wings forward to curl around him as well. He kissed down his neck and along one of his shoulders and Gerard’s belly swooped. “Here, let me.”

Gerard’s hands fell to his sides as soon as he felt Frank’s fingers pressing soothingly against his scalp. Frank continued to kiss his shoulders and Gerard leaned back against his body, relaxing more and more as the seconds went by.

Frank finished soaping up Gerard’s hair and went to massage the back of his neck with his thumbs. Gerard’s body was much less tense now than it had been moments ago. “See?” Frank murmured. “This is just what you needed.”

Gerard sighed contentedly. “You’re right.” Before his eyes could slip completely shut, he reached over to grab the washcloth. Frank continued to hold him as he washed his body.

Once Gerard was done, covered in soap and feeling significantly better than he had before, Frank’s hands anchored themselves to his waist, gradually moving upwards. Gerard got a thrill in his stomach from not knowing what was going to happen next.

“So…” Frank said against Gerard’s ear, “I did say I would let you cum, didn’t I?”

Gerard shuddered and nodded his head. Frank’s chest was slick and warm against his back, and when he moved his hips forward, Gerard could feel just how hard he was, pressing against the crease of his ass. He whimpered before he could stop himself.

“Mhm?” Frank’s hands settled over Gerard’s chest so he could brush his thumbs across his nipples, back and forth over and over. “I think you should tell me how bad you want it.”

Gerard moaned softly and pressed back against Frank, grinding against him. “Want it so, so bad. I _need_ it.” His voice had a whiny edge to it that made him sound truly desperate. “Please, I just want you to make me cum. Just touch me, _please_.”

“My baby wants me to take care of him?” Frank crooned. He was rutting against Gerard so lightly he could’ve been doing it without realizing it.

“Yes, please,” Gerard said. “I’ve been good.”

“Have you?”

Well…Gerard supposed that was a bit debatable. “I’ve been…relatively good.”

Frank laughed out loud at that. “You _are_ naughty, aren’t you?” He brought a hand down to pinch Gerard’s ass, making him squeak embarrassingly loud.

“P-please,” Gerard stammered. He continued his begging, only growing louder as Frank gently pushed him forward and pressed him against the tile wall. He was rocking more firmly against Gerard’s ass now, moaning into the crook of his neck, gradually intensifying his movements until his cock slid between Gerard’s cheeks, making the both of them gasp out.

Gerard bit his lip and groaned in frustration as pleasure washed over him, just enough to make him weak in the knees but not anywhere close to carrying him to the brink. Frank’s cock slid across his hole, slick and creating perfect friction, and his fingers continued to work deftly over his nipples. Gerard pressed back against him insistently.

“Please just fuck me,” he whined. He felt like was about to burst as Frank ground against him, so close to giving him what he wanted. He imagined Frank throwing him down onto his bed, fingering him, fucking him so hard he couldn’t think… He needed it so badly, needed it more than anything else.

Frank just smirked against his neck. His hips slowed to a stop. “Not right now, baby.”

Gerard made a pouty noise. “But-”

Frank placed a hand over his mouth. “Nuh uh. Hush.”

Gerard complied, squirming as Frank began kissing his neck, working his way down to his shoulder blades, and then going lower still. Frank’s hands migrated to Gerard’s hips just before he sank to his knees, kissing and nipping at Gerard’s ass. The latter gasped in surprise.

Then, when Frank spread apart Gerard’s cheeks and blew cool air over his hole, Gerard finally realized what he about to do.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, leaning heavily against the wall and jutting his hips back. “Fuck, Frankie, please…”

Frank dragged the pad of his thumb across Gerard’s hole, listened to him cry out brokenly. “I thought you deserved a reward for all your hard work, baby boy,” he said. “So I’m gonna eat you out until you cum.”

Gerard could only moan in response, and before he had time to prepare himself, Frank was breathing hotly against him, only inches away from delivering him the sensation he craved. After several moments of agony brought on by the teasing warmth of Frank’s breath, his tongue was sliding slow and firm over Gerard’s hole in one broad stroke. Gerard’s knees buckled and he cried out Frank’s name, loud and whorish and filthy as sin.

Frank set up a pattern of pressing down with his tongue and withdrawing it for a few seconds at a time. Just when Gerard thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Frank began circling his rim with the firmed point of his tongue. Gerard had already turned into a panting, moaning mess. Frank gradually applied more pressure, went a little faster, pressed his lips to Gerard’s skin and created a gentle suction. His hands moved to grab Gerard’s ass and knead the flesh there, pull his cheeks apart further so he could bury his face and fully indulge himself.

Gerard had actually, somehow, never been rimmed before. He hadn’t felt like he was really missing out on anything either. Now he realized that he certainly had been, as Frank sucked and licked and moaned around him, making a mess and clearly enjoying it. It felt so fucking heavenly that Gerard was dry sobbing, feeling delightfully filthy. He never wanted it to end.

Frank slipped his tongue past Gerard’s rim and continued moving it in tight circles, flicking it quickly back and forth, and Gerard’s eyes rolled back into his head, gut wrenching and heat cascading across his skin. The steam that swirled in the air around him felt so much hotter. He rocked back against Frank, whining high and needy in his throat, and Frank grabbed his hips and pulled him even closer. Gerard really wasn’t sure how he hadn’t collapsed yet.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. “Frank, mmph…feels so fucking good.”

Frank hummed and began moving his tongue faster, increasing the suction his lips were creating. His saliva ran down the insides of Gerard’s thighs and he continued making noises of his own, sending vibrations across Gerard’s skin.

“I’m so close,” Gerard whimpered. “Please, I-”

He gasped when Frank wrapped his hand around his cock, wasting no time and immediately beginning to stroke him, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over his slit. Gerard let out a loud cry, thrusting into Frank’s hand and then pushing back against his tongue again, overwhelmed and feeling slightly faint just from how _good_ it all was.

“Oh, fuck!” he gasped. “I-I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna… Please, please, please…”

Frank worked his hand faster. His bottom teeth caught on Gerard’s rim, and that was it. Gerard was moaning shrilly, writhing as he covered Frank’s fingers with bursts of cum. His eyes were screwed shut and he was trembling, dangerously close to collapsing as his orgasm wracked through him. Several seconds later, the last of it was over, and he was absolutely spent.

Frank, however, was still moving his hand just as quickly as he had been before, still working his tongue inside of Gerard.

Gerard mewled in discomfort. He was incredibly oversensitive, but Frank had him pinned securely against the wall. There wasn’t much he could do to get away from the stimulation. Moving his hips forward only pushed him against Frank’s hand, moving backwards pushed him against his mouth, and Gerard cried out and brought his hands up to tug on his own hair.

“Frank,” he whined. “Please…it’s so much.”

But Frank didn’t stop, still going with as much enthusiasm as he had before. After all, they had a safeword that Gerard had specifically chosen not to use.

Gerard didn’t feel too overwhelmed yet. It was uncomfortable and he was definitely overstimulated, but he was willing to wait and see how it would turn out. As soon as pleasure began coiling in his belly a few minutes later, he was so glad he did.

“Mm…” He moved his hips in tiny circles, leaned heavily against the wall for support. “It’s not fucking fair. How are you so good?”

Frank stifled a laugh and kept going, moving faster and faster, listening to Gerard whine until he tumbled over the edge after just a few more seconds. He moaned weakly and thrusted up into Frank’s hand, but he was obviously worn out and drained of his energy from before.

Gerard’s muscles went lax as soon as his second orgasm had passed. He was a panting, trembling mess, and his head spun with excess bliss. He felt Frank pull away from him for a moment, heard him rinse off under the still-running water, before he embraced Gerard again. He leaned his head against his shoulder, and Gerard grinned.

“That was fucking amazing. Holy shit.” Gerard’s voice was worn out, and rightfully so.

“Do you feel better now?” Frank asked.

“A _lot_ better.” Gerard paused. “Wait a minute, what about you?”

“Oh, I already took care of me. You were just a bit too distracted to notice.”

Something about the idea of Frank getting himself off as he rimmed Gerard was just really, really hot, and Gerard enjoyed the mental image that came along with it. But he still felt kind of bad for not actually doing anything.

“I feel like I owe you a blowjob or something,” he said, half-jokingly.

Frank laughed and kissed the side of Gerard’s neck. “You don’t owe me anything. Don’t worry about it.”

“What if I just _want_ to give you a blowjob?”

“Then maybe I should come see you again tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Gerard said with a grin. “I think you should.”

“You need to get some sleep first, though.” Frank gently tugged Gerard back under the spray, just to make sure he was actually clean after their activities. “You have work tomorrow, right?”

“Yep,” Gerard sighed. “But I get a break after that.”

“That’s good.” Frank turned off the water and grabbed one the of towels he’d hung up. “You deserve it.” He reached up to dry Gerard’s hair, squeezing out the excess water.

“Hell yeah, I do.” Gerard leaned into Frank’s touch with a yawn. “And that means we’ll have more time tomorrow night.”

“Mm, I didn’t think about that.” Frank wrapped the towel around Gerard’s shoulders before going to grab his own. “Probably enough for me to actually fuck you a couple times, if you’re really good for me.”

Gerard eyes went wide at that. “Really?”

“I dunno, can you be good?” Frank asked with an eyebrow raised, grinning when Gerard nodded emphatically. “You seem just a little desperate, Gee.”

“I’m not desperate,” Gerard grumbled. “I’m enthusiastic.”

Frank snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” He finished drying off and stepped out of the shower, and Gerard followed suit. The two of them quickly got dressed and headed back to Gerard’s bedroom, chattering all the while. They ended up lying in bed side by side, their conversation slowly fading as Gerard grew sleepier.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Gerard asked when he felt himself drifting off. He had fallen asleep in Frank’s arms a few times before, and it was comforting like nothing else. He adored the feeling of being gently held as he slipped away into his drowsiness.

“Of course I can.” Frank’s smile was apparent in his voice.

Gerard rolled onto his side so he was facing Frank, moving forward into his open arms. He felt one of Frank’s wings wrap around him as well, like the softest blanket imaginable, and he felt truly cared for.

Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard’s forehead. “Sleep well, baby boy.”

Gerard was already half-asleep, too far gone to answer, but a soft smile spread across his face. He sank into oblivion, warm and happy.

Frank was gone in the morning, but Gerard found he’d left a little yellow sticky note on the refrigerator.

_“Good morning! Please remember to eat breakfast, I know you forget sometimes._

_I’ll see you tonight._

_Love you. xo”_

Needless to say, it was enough to put a lasting smile on Gerard’s face.

And, well, if anyone was going to end up maybe-kind-of falling in love with an otherworldly being purely by accident, of course it was going to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new-ish year! I might continue this, might turn it into a chaptered fic, might leave it alone? I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
